


Perfect

by Leviarty



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could he give up something so perfect for something so stupid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

“Maybe…” Sam says slowly, hand on the doorknob, his back to Callen.  “Maybe we should just pretend this never happened. 

Callen is silent for a moment.  “Yeah,” he agrees, ignoring the pain.  “Yeah,” he repeats.

Sam doesn’t stay in the house a moment longer than necessary, he’s gone in seconds.

And G hates himself when he’s gone, because things are different after that.  Sam isn’t his best friend anymore and they don’t joke like they used to, they hardly joke at all.  He ruined a perfect friendship and he can’t believe he managed to screw up something so perfect over something so stupid.


End file.
